It takes two sides to win a war
by Ty1123
Summary: The avengers get new recruits. THE D-TENTERS? WHAT! slashes include: tony/steve bruce/x-ray, caveman/zero, zigzag/magnet and coulsen/clint.
1. Chapter 1

A/N i don't know weather this has been done before but ima do it anyway

disclaimer: i do not own any of the holes or avengers characters. :(

"Avengers, come to the hellecarrier to meet your new team members as soon as possible." Fury's voice ran over the speakers of the tower. The avengers were at the hellecarrier within 5 minutes.

The avengers sat round the table, looking at the info on the table.

_**FIRST NAME: Rex**_

_**LAST NAME: unknown **_

_**CODENAME: X-RAY**_

**_AGE: 16_**

**_FIRST NAME: ALAN_**

**_LAST NAME: UNKNOWN _**

**_CODENAME: SQUID_**

**_AGE:17_**

**_FIRST NAME: RICKY_**

**_LAST NAME: UNKNOWN _**

**_CODENAME: ZIGZAG_**

**_AGE: 15_**

**_FIRST NAME: THEODORE_**

**_LAST NAME: UNKNOWN _**

**_CODENAME: ARMPIT_**

**_AGE:18_**

**_FIRST NAME: JOSE _**

**_LAST NAME: UNKNOWN _**

**_CODENAME: MAGNET _**

**_AGE:14_**

**_FIRST NAME: HECTO_****___R_**

**___LAST NAME: ZERONI _**

**___CODENAME: ZERO_**

**___AGE:13_**

**___FIRST NAME: STANLEY_**

**___LAST NAME: YELNATS_**

**___CODENAME: CAVEMAN_**

**___AGE:14_**

"So, you're gonna bring kids here?" Natasha asked. As if in response Fury said into his earpiece "Phil, bring them up." About 5 seconds after that there was a knock at the door. "come in!" Fury called. The door opened, showing a very tired looking Phil coulsen. He stepped into the room, followed by a group of seven or so boys, who were all wearing orange jumpsuits and looked dirty and dusty. Three of them seemed to be arguing until a fourth stepped in. "STOP ARGUING GUYS! WE ARE HERE!" and they all stopped immediately. Then they turned to face the Avengers. "So. I'll let you all introduce yourselves. And Rex. DO NOT KILL ANY OF THEM. AT ALL." Fury said. "aw, man, cyclops, you forgot my name again. Its X-Ray." But Fury was gone. A boy with blonde hair that stuck up in all directions said "you go first!"

A/N introductions coming up next.

Format:

Story DocX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am so sorry to keep you waiting people who are reading this. i have been real busy. my nana just moved in :( HELP! ok now on with the story.

disclamer: WHAT IS A DISCLAIMER ANYWAY? ANYONE? No? ok then

-dash-

"Ok... My name is Steve Rodgers, or Captain America." Says Steve. " Obviously you know who i am." Said Tony. He looked around expectantly. " Urm, i hate to pop your bubble, but we've been living in a Juvenal delinquent camp for the past 18 month's. So, no we don't know who you are." says a small dark skinned boy with glasses says, although his tone isn't apologetic at all. "ok, i'm Tony Stark, Iron man." Bruce goes next " I am Bruce Banner, Or the Hulk." he says that last part quietly, but a dark boy with curly hair's head shoots up. And he grins, almost as if he understands. "I'm Clint." "and i'm Natasha" the assassin duo are introduced. "oh, and their is also Thor, but he comes and goes, so don't be afraid if you see a six foot man with a hammer. One of the boys whispers something to another and they both start sniggering. "Ok, I'm X-ray," He points to himself "And that's squid," he points to a white boy with a toothpick, "and... HEY, ZERO, STOP STEALING CAVEMAN'S HAT!" a tall, white boy bends down slightly and clutches his red hat. "OK, that's zero and caveman" He points to the two who are now laughing about something. "and Zigzag"" he points to the boy with the frizzy hair "and magnet" He points to a Hispanic boy, "and finally armpit." he points to a large boy in the back. Zigzag was whispering to magnet about something. After glaring at them, x-ray steps forward and says "who's the leader here?" Steve comes forward. " Listen. my boys will listen to me. Yours listen to you. My boys will not listen to you. they will not take any orders from anyone but me, and even i have trouble getting them to listen. so do not try and control them. Got it?" Steve nods quickly. "well, lets get to the tower then." Tony says. "wait, we on't be going back to camp? You guys know what this means don't you" Squid says "NO MORE SPOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" they all yelled at the same time.

A/N And we are done!


End file.
